trailer:bakugan-las runas mortales
by gatita de la suerte
Summary: *este es el tráiler para el concurso de un foro* próximamente en sus pantallas, la historia entre la guerra entre neathianos y nefilims. y la guerra entre el viejo, inmortal, y eterno amor, contra el nuevo, salvaje y (tal vez) elegido amor.


**hoooooooola soy la gatita de la suerte y te apuesto un libro de kínder a que estas conectado en internet.**

**para empezar este es para el concurso en el foro de Haibaku Kuso a quien le mando un fuerte abrazo psicologicoooooooo.**

**y bueno este es el tráiler de una historia que voy a ser y ya que saben que de que soy fan de los libros de Cassandra Clare, este será un tráiler de una mezcla de los cazadores de sombras y bakugan, pero los personajes los invente yo.**

**bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen pero la mayoría de la trama (inspirada en la película) es parte mia.**

** TRAILER: **

**BAKUGAN: LAS RUNAS MORTALES.**

**_"antes vivías tu vida…"_**_; Runo agarro su bolsa y volteo a Olivia "quiero que después vengas a casa, ¿me oíste?" __**"pero esto acaba de terminar…";**__ Runo miro fijamente al igual que Erín al chico, el cual miraba con terror al joven de la sudadera sin mangas y con capucha negra y con multiples tatuajes en brazos, el cual llevaba un cuchillo y lo hacía girar entre sus dedos y de un momento a otro el chico le clavó el cuchillo al del cabello verde veneno, Runo saco un chillido el cual hiso voltear no solo al chico de la capucha, si no a los que le acompañaban "¿qué paso?" pregunto Dickie al llegar, Erín estaba atónita "¿no lo viste?", decía mientras Runo se quedó petrificada mirando los ojos grises de chico de la capucha, con una mirada sorprendida._

_ Runo miro su cuarto, estaba lleno de las hojas con el signo del Pandemónium; "¿qué pasa?" pregunto Dan mientras Runo miraba en la ventana del café al mismo chico de la capucha, mientras el la miraba y se dirigía a un callejon; "no eres una mundana", dijo el chico mirando a Runo mientras ella se desquiciaba ¿qué es una mundana?" pregunto Runo, "alguien del mundo humano" dijo el chico "entonces si no soy una humana ¿qué soy entonces?", el chico se acercó más y le dijo "si te digo no me creerías"; en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Runo, vio el contacto que decía "__papá"__, "papá ya voy a casa" le contesto aun enojada, "no, no, no "le contesto alterado su padre "no vengas a casa, me hoyes, no vengas" y en ese momento se hoyo un golpe sordo y lo que parecía un rugido "¡papá, mamá! "Dijo Runo aun con el teléfono en la oreja._

_Runo corría a mayor velocidad atravesando el tráfico._

_Llego a su casa, corrió a las escaleras y encontró el departamento destrozado "¿mami?, ¿papi?" dijo y encontró sangre en el piso; hoyo un crujido y volteo, algo la empezó a atacar; creyó que lo había matado, que equivocada estaba, el monstruo fue hacia ella, Runo grito y el chico de la capucha apareció y le clavó el cuchillo en la espalda, la "cosa" tembló y se evaporo, Runo volteo al chico y él se quitó la capucha, y este la miro._

_"los demonios se transforman de muchas formas," dijo Edmund "nuestro trabajo es matar a quien no cumpla la ley" dijo mientras iban caminando._

_"pero tenemos una guerra" dijo Fabia a los peleadores "¿pero con quién?" pregunto Dan temiendo la respuesta "con los nefilim" respondió Fabia en seco._

_"son muchos "dijo Marie viendo a Edmund y después a los vampiros "ten un poco de fe" dijo Edmund y se dirigió a los vampiros con los dos cuchillos en mano._

_"eso no significa que tengas que ser como ellos Runo "grito Dan en su cara "él nunca estuvo a tu lado, yo sí, quiero que me elijas a mi y no a el, voy a luchar por ti" dijo pero Runo sabía que él quería que se pusiera del lado de los neathianos, no de los cazadores de sombras._

_"di tus últimas palabras nefilim" dijo el capitán Elright "ustedes ya saben cuál es "dijo Edmund y Trevor y Marie lo miraron, mientras el volteo a Dan que en sus ojos había odio verdadero "Runo"._

_De pronto de la espalda de Runo salieron dos alas de ángel mientras ella aun recitaba el conjuro de sangre y la espada en alto._

**PREGUNTA: ¿Cuáles son los trailers que a ti te gustaron?, a mi me gustaron...el de en llamas, cazadores de sombras(obvi) y también los de la saga crepúsculo, hermosas criaturas, y la de la nueva película de Carrie que es la nueva versión con nuevos actores actuales.**

**finnnnnnn en y este señoras y señores fue el tráiler de mi próximo fanfic, saludos a Haibaku Kuso y gracias de nuevo por la presentación, cuídense mucho y les mando un abrazo psicológico y chao chao.**


End file.
